


Unanswered Questions (Meta)

by BronzedViolets



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzedViolets/pseuds/BronzedViolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of all of the questions and theories that I have for this series. If you have any questions or comments let me know!</p><p>I read the books in both English and French so for the poems / songs I have included the relevant quotes in both languages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Questions (Meta)

MYSTERIES…

Denna:

  1. Chronicler says Denna was a… (Implied prostitute)
  2. What was Denna’s real name?
  3. When did Bast see her?
  4. Denna loved strawberry wine, was that why the bottle exploded when the Chronicler made Kvothe angry?
  5. Denna almost died as a child and wonders what the plan is for her?
  6. Denna asked about magic where if something is written down it becomes real
  7. She says there are secrets she needs to know
  8. She was doing genealogical research on behalf of her patron
  9. She suspected that the song he commissioned was destined for the Maer
  10. Why does Denna think so little of herself, that she deserves the beating from her protector? What are those bad choices she keeps speaking about?
  11. Why does her Benefactor hit her? Is he just being an abusive dick?
  12. Why can Denna read Yllish knots? Is she researching them on behalf of the patron to open the Lackless box?
  13. Is she addicted to Denner resin, they keep mentioning her white teeth? That would be another example of Kvothe’s sightlessness….



Auri

  1. Who was Auri?
  2. We know she was a student and a powerful one at that
  3. Why does she know about the Amyr? She calls Kvothe her Ciridae and says: Ivare enim euge



Lackless Box

Seven things stand before, the entrance to the Lackless Door:  
Devant la porte des Lackless, sept choses se tiennent sur le seuil.  
  
One of them a ring unworn,  
L’une est un anneau qui n’est pas porté  
  
One a word that is foresworn,  
L’une est un mot qui a été renié  
-> Word that was disowned, denied etc, Like his name?  
  
One a time that must be right,  
L’une est une heure pas encore venue  
  
One a candle without light,  
L’une est une chandelle sans lumière  
-> Like the black candle of Haliax? The candle Auri gave him? Girl’s version says it is Lady Lackless’s husband candle is right by the box and his “rocks” are kept locked inside  
  
One a son that brings the blood,  
L’une est un fils qui porte le lignage  
-> This would be Kvothe? He is the Lackless heir technically  
  
One a door that holds the flood,  
L’une est une porte qui retient le flux  
-> A door that holds back the flood?  
  
One a thing held tight in keeping,  
L’une est une chose gardée bien serrée  
-> Something held tight? Is the box holding something dangerous and terrible that Kvothe will open when the time is nigh?  
  
Then comes that which, which comes with sleeping.  
Puis vient ce qui vient avec le sommeil.  
-> Is that a reference to Haliax who cannot sleep? Is the box designed so that Haliax personally can never open it?

Alternate version:

Seven things has Lady Lackless  
Keeps them underneath her black dress  
One a ring that's not for wearing  
One a sharp word, not for swearing,  
Right beside her husband's candle  
There's a door without a handle  
In a box, no lid or locks  
Lackless keeps her husband's rocks  
There's a secret she's been keeping  
She's been dreaming and not sleeping  
On a road, that's not for traveling  
Lackless likes her riddle raveling

Other questions:

  * What is the Lockless box made of? Does it have Yllish knots carved into it?
  * I am assuming nothing good was in the box. Maybe the moon?



THE CHANDRIAN (THE RHINTA)

The Chandrian and their purported signs are painted on the Urn:

· Mirror on ground, moon in sky full, half, and crescent – two candles one burning, one covered by his hand, black flame (Haliax)  
· Man with a dead tree – standing on the water, snow around him, white hair, plants die, brings the cold (Ferule / Cinder)  
· Blue flames (Cyphus)

The other four are presumably Alenta (the blight), Dalcenti (silent), Usnea (decay), and Stercus (slave to iron), it is undetermined which is which:

· Man with a broken sword  
· Man with dog biting his leg  
· Burning sword  
· Naked woman (either Dalcenti or Alenta)

We know at least one of them represents metal rusting.

Cyphus (first)  
  
Sign – flames burn blue  
Urn – blue flames  
  
Cyphus bears the blue flame.  
French Translation : Cyphus porte la flame bleue  
  
Children’s Song :  
When the hearthfire turns to blue,  
What to do? What to do?  
Run outside. Run and hide.  
  
Stercus (second)  
  
Sign: TBD  
Urn:  
  
Stercus is in thrall of iron.  
French Translation: Stercus est esclave du fer.  
Translations clarifies that he is the slave of iron  
  
Ferule (Third)  
  
Sign: Likely sign – cold  
Urn: Is shown on the urn as a man with a dead tree – standing on the water, snow around him, white hair, plants die, brings the cold.  
  
Ferule chill and dark of eye  
French Translation: Froid est Ferule au regard noir.  
  
Also known as Cinder (Cendre)  
  
Was there when Kvothe’s parents were murdered, and he was leading the bandits in the Maer’s forest.  
  
Children’s Song:  
When his eyes are black as crow?  
Where to go? Where to go?  
Near and far. Here they are.  
  
Usnea (Fourth)  
  
Sign: TBD  
Urn:  
  
Usnea lives in nothing but decay.  
French Translation: Usnea ne vit que de la ruine.  
  
Dalcenti (Fifth)  
  
Sign: TBD  
Urn:  
  
Grey Dalcenti never speaks  
French Translation: Grave Dalcenti jamais ne dit mot.  
  
Song (possibly this refers to Alenta):  
See a woman pale as snow?  
Silent come and silent go.  
What’s their plan? What’s their plan?  
Chandrian. Chandrian.  
  
Alenta (Sixth)  
  
Sign: TBD  
Urn:  
  
Pale Alenta brings the blight.  
French Translation: Pâle Alenta porte le fléau  
“Fléau” is the plague, the blight etc.  
  
Alaxel (Seventh)  
  
Sign: TBD  
Urn: Is shown on the urn as mirror on ground, moon in sky full, half, and crescent – two candles one burning, one covered by his hand, black flame.  
  
Last there is the lord of seven.  
Hated. Hopeless. Sleepless. Sane.  
Alaxel bears the shadow's hame.  
  
French Translation :  
Le dernier est le maître des sept,  
Haï. Sans Espoir. Sans Sommeil.  
Alaxel porte le harnais de l’ombre.  
  
Translations clarifies that he bears a harness made of shadow, hame is Middle English for “either of two curved pieces lying upon the collar in the harness of an animal, to which the traces are fastened”  
  
Also known as Haliax (possibly Lanre)  
Described as having a hood, can’t sleep, cloaked in darkness  
Was there when Kvothe’s parents were murdered.  
  
Children’s Song:  
See a man without a face?  
Move like ghosts from place to place.  
What’s their plan? What’s their plan?  
Chandrian. Chandrian.

KVOTHE’S RINGS:  
  
_Stone_  
On his first hand he wore rings of stone,  
French Translation: La première de ses mains s’ornait d’anneaux, De pierre,  
Fela made one when she learned the ‘small name’ of stone  
  
_Iron_  
Did he save any of the iron rings from the Maer?  
  
_Amber_  
Gives power over demons, legend says Kvothe had one  
  
_Wood_  
This ring was given to him by Meluan Lackless (his aunt) (my notes said stone so check this)  
  
_Bone_  
Ring from Maer’s major-domo (Stapes)  
  
_Blood_  
There were rings unseen on his second hand, one was blood in a flowing band  
French Translation : À la seconde, anneaux que nul ne voit. L’un de sang et un filet étroit.  
  
_Air_  
One of air all whisper thin,  
French Translation : L’un d’air ténu tel un murmure.  
The ‘small name’ of air? i.e., one made of the name of the wind?  
  
_Ice_  
And the ring of ice had a flaw within,  
French Translation: Celui de glace cachait une fêlure  
The ‘small name’ of water?  
  
_Fire_  
Full faintly shone the ring of flame,  
French Translation: En secret luisait celui de feu,  
The ‘small name’ of fire?  
  
_Final Ring_  
And the final ring was without name.  
French Translation: Et le dernier était sans aveu.  
It is interesting to note that in French, “sans aveu” can mean without morals / scruples  
Could this be a ring he is wearing against his wishes?

Other Rings that are mentioned:

  * Kvothe absently made Denna a ring of grass – means something in the courts of Vintas
  * Also “L’une est un anneau qui n’est pas porté” on the threshold of the Lackless door



Amyr

  1. Kvothe Killed an Amyr (Angel) maybe Tehlu?
  2. Amyr, sign is a burning tower
  3. Felurian says there were never human Amyr, implying the Amyr were Fae?
  4. The Maer is closer to the Amyr than he thinks – is this Braden?



Braden

  1. Why was the Benefactor at the wedding in Treborn, why did he survive, is he an Amyr?
  2. Why is he beating Denna (besides the fact that he is a dick)?
  3. What is he using her for?
  4. Why does he need genealogical research, trying to find the Lackless heir perhaps?
  5. Has he figured out the Kvothe is the Lackless heir, does that explain his interest in him at the court?
  6. If yes, this is another example of Kvothe’s sightlessness
  7. Does that imply Braden is trying to open the Lackless box too?
  8. The detailed stories of the Pagan rites? What is he up to?



Kvothe’s triple locked box

  1. I suppose that is the opposite of the lockless box
  2. What is in the box? His name? His lute, the Shaed, his rings?
  3. Sleeping mind versus waking mind, theme of music waking him up, will music open the box?
  4. Does this have something to do with the mysterious unexplainable objects that Kilvin showed him, i.e., the force field rocks?
  5. Is Kvothe’s box the lockless box or one he made specially?
  6. Tabourlin opens the box by shouting Edro and bangs on it
  7. [Dave](https://hirtopolis.wordpress.com/2013/07/25/my-kingkiller-chronicle-theories) on Hirtopolis pointed out that maybe he locked up the V and the H (turning Kvothe to Kote)



Panel in the Library

  1. He thought the mountains would stop the Scrael but they came over them? Therefore unlikely they were behind the sealed door in the library.
  2. Theme of something being locked because it was dangerous
  3. Was it was Folly to open the Lackless box or the panel in the library? Both?
  4. Is he expelled for opening the library panel?
  5. Felurian says the great Fae namers of the past are imprisoned behind stone walls but she still won’t speak their names – the stone panel thing in the Archives? The lockless box?



Cthaeh

  1. Among the Fae, it is held that before Lanre betrayed the empire he had spoken to the evil Cthaeh.
  2. Among the Fae, it is held that before Iax stole the moon he had spoken to the Cthaeh.



 Miscellaneous

  1. What happened to Cesura? Did it get returned to Adem when he “died”? Then whose sword is it on the wall?
  2. Recurring theme of Folly?
  3. Was the folly his? That is not a given.
  4. Friends killed each other?
  5. Doubling? When did he see the Chronicler before?
  6. Why is he waiting to die?
  7. Kote = Disaster in the language Master Kilvin speaks (Ceald)
  8. There is something in the Underland that will be mentioned later, a machine?
  9. Is Ambrose responsible for him leaving the University? Do they mean in book two or when he is eventually expelled?
  10. Parallels with Lanre, does Denna die and he does something terrible?
  11. Or is he Sellitos, he thinks he sees so much but he is actually blind
  12. Jax, the war, the moon, this keeps coming up
  13. Who was in the Encanis mask? Was it one of the Amyr? 
  14. The significance of the road to Tinue, especially since this is part of the Lackless lands
  15. Is Tinue Myr Tirnineal?
  16. We know Kvothe killed a king and there is a price on his head
  17. His sword was also is apparently known as the ‘poet killer’ – did he kill Vashet’s poet king?
  18. Is that the place where he killed “him” and the paving stones could never be mended?
  19. Does Felurian still expect him back?
  20. Kvothe’s ademic name means flame, thunder and the split tree, similar to the Amyr sign of the burning tower?
  21. Was there any significance to the other man late for the boat to the Maer’s
  22. Why was Caudicas poisoning the Maer anyway?
  23. Why does the fact the birds are called Calanthis surprise Kvothe?
  24. Significance of having children and having more to offer the world than just your “colère”
  25. Les pierres dressés – protects from Chandrian, passage to Fae?
  26. Who are les chantres et les Sithes? Also after the Chandrian?
  27. Why were they helping steal the Maer’s taxes?




End file.
